The present invention relates to a surgical knife or a scalpel especially intended for Caesarian sections or myometrium sections.
Generally, scalpels are required to have a sharp edge. However, in Caesarian section or myometrium section, an egg membrane covering a fetus may be mistakenly cut by a scalpel having too sharp an edge. Therefore, scalpels having too sharp an edge are not suitable for Caesarian section or myometrium section. Accordingly, it is necessary to dull an edge of scalpels to a certain extent for such operations.